


Cold.

by miyarintarou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: Everything just freezed up, didn't it, Wakatoshi-kun?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: 5iits collection





	Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I'm back with another angst, but this time it doesn't have a happy ending! I apology if it hurts, but it's actually really rEALLY sad so don't kill me.later pls. The song this time is Let Me Down Slowly by Alec Benjamin. Hope you like it!

_Cold..._

Raindrops accumulating in the puddle just below his eyes mixed with his tears that, although they burned every time they burst from his eyeballs, they cooled automatically when they left his body due to the cold.

_But Ushijima's face had lost the ability to feel pain..._

"Can I know, again, why are we doing this trip?" enunciated Shirabu's voice almost in a whisper to the rest of the team. The brown haired boy's body leaned into the tiny hallway between the seats of the bus, noting that all his teammates were completely asleep.

Or at least that was what he was expecting

"The _devil_ insisted that we should make this trip to Tokyo to play a game against ... against ..." Tendou replied, losing the thread of his own sentence at the end as he slid his neck back over his seat, watching Shirabu upside down. "Which team will we play against, Wakatoshi-kun?"

And silence reigned again among all the seats. Tendou sat back in his place correctly, and looked at the brown haired boy besides him while he slept peacefully on his hand. Shirabu opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he noticed that it no longer made sense to ask and that it never really had it, choosing to lean his seat and sleep for the rest of the night.

Somehow everything felt strange, and that was just what Ushijima had thought when he got on the bus. Although his team didn't have the habit of making trips to other cities to play friendly matches, the coach had insisted that this time would be more than necessary, so there was no other option but to sit down, recline the seat and sleep the few travel hours to get to Tokyo.

However Ushijima couldn't sleep. Like every moment, Tendou sat next to him and crossed his legs on his seat, looking at him carefully for a moment before closing his eyes and trying to sleep, failing in the attempt minutes later by Shirabu's comment. Just at the moment when the redhead stopped looking at him was that Ushijima closed his eyes, feeling again that tickle in his stomach that for the first time he could read as a bad feeling.

_And it was growing and growing until Tendou's voice brought him back to reality._

"Wakatoshi-kun, are you awake?" he asked in a whisper. The brown eyes of the taller one were fixed on the redhead's, who smiled victoriously when he noticed that he was not the only one who couldn't sleep. "I'm cold," he commented, sliding his face over the fabric of his seat until his face was completely seen.

"The heating is on, Satori," replied the brunette, looking at Tendou from his reflection in the glass. Although he could see it clearly, Ushijima could also feel his friend's expressions, and he knew perfectly well that he was raising an eyebrow in indignation.

"That's not a very kind way of treating your teammate, Wakatoshi-kun~" the other one sang, to which Ushijima only slightly inclined his head without understanding anything. Tendou rolled his eyes, and softly pulled the Ushijima's jacket. " _Can I take it?_ "

_And for Ushijima, what Tendou used to do when he asked for something was to play dirty._

The boy took the jacket and put it on almost as if it were a blanket, and snuggled under it, moving from side to side while doing something that the tallest could not decipher until he came out from underneath again, tending him one of his headphones while he put on the other one.

"Wanna listen some music to try to sleep?" Tendou offered, and looked at Ushijima while he seemed to scold him, but Tendou was not going to back down. "Don't insist that it's not good for our health. I want to sleep, damn it"

And, after a few more seconds, the brown haired boy accepted. He took the headphone and placed it in his ear, looking at his friend as he played the song and snuggled under his sweatshirt and closed his eyes with his typical hypnotizing smile.

_And the music began to play._

" _This night is cold in the kingdom_  
 _I can feel you fade away_  
 _From the kitchen to the bathroom sink and_  
 _Your steps keep me awake_ "

Ushijima's mind focused for a moment on the lyrics, and watched Tendou while he looked for a more comfortable position in his seat until he stood still, breathing deeply near the neck of his jacket and relaxing the muscles of his face as he entered in a deep sleep.

" _Don't cut me down, throw me out, leave me here to waste_  
 _I once was a man with dignity and grace_  
 _Now I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace_  
 _So please, please_ "

And then he felt a little _crack_. The entire bus began to shake, increasing the power of its movements as it lost stability. Everyone present heard a small explosion, waking up instantly, and the noise of the tires scraping the asphalt accompanied Ushijima, who turned his face until he found his friend's.

_Who, smiling, raised his head._

**_And everything went black._**

" _Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_  
 _A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_  
 _If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_  
 _If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_ "

The quiet, sticky sound was repeating automatically in Ushijima's subconscious, whom opened his eyes suddenly, breathing a huge amount of air as it rose to sit on the ground. He felt his frozen hands lightly brush the remnants of grass from the ground, and then he felt the wet and dirty mud stain his hands completely the moment he tried to get up.

"Eh?" he wondered at the moment when he realized that one of his legs wasn't responding. He took a deep breath again, and sharpened his eyes to his sides, finding a huge amount of fire and smoke rising to the dark sky that battled the incessant rain of that night.

And then he understood everything. He felt his heart pounding wildly as he tried to get up, breaking with all the stress at the moment his left leg moved, finally letting Ushijima see that it was destroyed. The brunette tried to breathe and calm down, achieving it while moving his body from side to side to crawl where the fire was.

At that same moment, only one thing was in the volleyball player's mind.

"Satori!" He shouted, finally reaching one of the closest seats there was. Using all the strength that remained in his arms he managed to get up, biting his own teeth to endure the stabbing pain in his leg. "Satori!"

For Ushijima, that moment was quite curious. He never doubted his own 'bad feelings' and one hundred percent of the time he was sure they were correct, but this time he decided to ignore them completely, and the only reason he did that was the smile of the boy he was looking for now desperately.

_And that he found minutes later, lying on the cold ground of that unknown place._

**_Almost as cold as his body._ **

"Satori!" he exclaimed, and took a last jump before falling right next to the redhead's inert body. Ushijima's hands touched his chest, feeling the cold freeze his hands in a matter of seconds, just like his whole life. "Satori! Satori, please, wake up!"

He wasn't sure what was happening, but Ushijima had lost all notion of time from the moment he found Tendou out of sight, and time had forgotten him in the same way, having lost the count of the number of times he had moved redhead's body in a desperate attempt to wake him up, even knowing that that was not going to happen.

_For the brunette, nothing was happening anymore._

" _Let me down, down_  
 _Let me down, down_  
 _Let me down, let me down_  
 _Down, let me down, down_  
 _Let me down_  
 _If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_  
 _If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_ "

His mind wandered in moments and returned to reality for a few seconds, which happened just at the same time when his hands stopped moving. His ears listened attentively to the raindrops crashing into everything on the ground and, after a powerful thunder that illuminated the entire sky and the redhead's face, Ushijima continued to listen to the music that hadn't stopped playing since Tendou gave play.

" _And I can't stop myself from falling down_  
 _And I can't stop myself from falling down_  
 _And I can't stop myself from falling down_  
 _ **And I can't stop myself from falling down**_ "

Ushijima's gaze moved around, without the ability to express any emotion, finding the inert bodies of all his teammates at different points next to the one of his coach, and then he returned to Tendou. He took a deep breath, and took his jacket from his hands to cover most of his body, including his face, and then rested his on his chest, waiting patiently for him to call him back as he always did.

" _Could you find a way to let me down slowly?_  
 _A little sympathy, I hope you can show me_  
 _If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_  
 _ **If you're leaving baby let me down slowly**_ "

_Even if that didn't make sense._

"Satori..." he whispered, and took one of the redhead's hands, squeezing hard as he let the tears flow freely down his face. His mind tried by all means to relentlessly repeat Tendou's voice to calm himself down, but he knew that it wouldn't work, finally choosing to pronounce what he could never say out loud. " _I love you..._ "

And then he looked up, letting his powerful scream find the outbreak of a new thunder in the sky, feeling Tendou's cold hand lose, with every passing second, his essence.

_**Satori Tendou had left him without even saying goodbye.** _

While the brunette's recovery was successful and he was in excellent condition despite losing a leg, there were things in his life that no doctor or specialist will be able to solve, and one of those things was quietly in his heart.

" _ **If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely**_  
 _ **If you're leaving baby, let me down slowly**_ "

_His heart, prisoner of the cold._

**_That cold that his hand was unable to left behind._ **


End file.
